childrensbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Eric Carle
Description Reader's Reviews 1 Please add review here. Parental Guidance *Reading Age: 4+ *Reading Aloud Age: 4+ List of books As an Author *1966, Donald and the Beanstalk *1967, A Dairy Tale *1968, 1, 2, 3 to the Zoo *1969, The Very Hungry Caterpillar *1970, Pancakes, Pancakes! *1970, The Tiny Seed *1971, Do You Want to Be My Friend? *1972, Rooster’s Off to See the World *1972, The Very Long Tail *1972, The Secret Birthday Message *1972, Walter the Baker *1973, Have You Seen My Cat? *1973, I See a Song, 1973 *1974, Split-page book collection: **''My Very First Book of Numbers'' **''My Very First Book of Colors'' **''My Very First Book of Shapes'' **''My Very First Book of Words'' *1974, All About Arthur *1975, The Mixed-Up Chameleon *1976, Eric Carle’s Storybook, Seven Tales by the Brothers Grimm *1977, The Grouchy Ladybug *1978, Watch Out! A Giant! *1978, Seven Stories by Hans Christian Andersen (sequel to Seven Tales by the Brothers Grimm) *1980, Twelve Tales from Aesop *1981, The Honeybee and the Robber *1982, Catch the Ball! *1982, What's for Lunch *1984, The Very Busy Spider *1986, All Around Us *1986, Papa, Please Get the Moon for Me *1986, Group of small-format books: **''My Very First Book of Sounds'' **''My Very First Book of Food'' **''My Very First Book of Tools'' **''My Very First Book of Touch'' **''My Very First Book of Motion'' **''My Very First Book of Growth'' **''My Very First Book of Homes'' **''My Very First Book of Heads'' *1986, All in a Day (with Mitsumasa Anno) *1987, A House for Hermit Crab *1988, Eric Carle’s Treasury of Classic Stories for Children *1990, The Very Quiet Cricket *1992, Draw Me a Star *1993, Today Is Monday *1994, My Apron *1995, The Very Lonely Firefly *1996, Little Cloud *1997, From Head to Toe *1997, Flora and Tiger: 19 very short stories from my life *1998, Hello, Red Fox *1998, You Can Make a Collage: A Very Simple How-to Book *1999, The Very Clumsy Click Beetle *2000, Does A Kangaroo Have A Mother, Too? *2000, Dream Snow *2002, “Slowly, Slowly, Slowly,” said the Sloth *2003, Where Are You Going? To See My Friend! (with Kazuo Iwamura) *2004, Mister Seahorse *2005, 10 Little Rubber Ducks *2006, My Very First Book of Numbers *2008, The Rabbit and the Turtle *2011, The Artist Who Painted A Blue Horse *2013, Friends *2014, What's Your Favorite Animal? As an Illustrator *1965, Aesop's Fables for Modern Readers *1965, Nature Thoughts: A Selection *1966, On Friendship: A Selection *1967, Flower Thoughts: A Selection *1967, Brown Bear, Brown Bear, What Do You See? *1970, Tales of the Nincompoop *1970, The Boastful Fisherman *1971, Feathered Ones and Furry *1971, The Scarecrow Clock *1973, Do Bears Have Mothers Too? *1974, Why Noah Chose the Dove *1975, The Hole in the Dike *1982, Otter Nonsense *1983, Chip Has Many Brothers *1985, The Foolish Tortoise *1985, The Greedy Python (companion to The Foolish Tortoise) *1985, The Mountain that Loved a Bird *1988, The Lamb and the Butterfly *1989, Animals Animals *1991, Polar Bear, Polar Bear, What Do You Hear? *1991, Dragons Dragons *2003, Panda Bear, Panda Bear, What Do You See? *2007, Baby Bear, Baby Bear, What Do You See? Category:Authors Category:Fantasy Category:Illustrators Category:Children's Fiction